


From Hero to Zero

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Other, olympic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan’s win that puts him one step further towards the Gold medal in men’s hockey was nothing to the news he gets of Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Hero to Zero

**Author's Note:**

> The injury really happened https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=112vOkaHyDY

It was the first qualification round, and Ryan had to win for the USA so they could go against their lifetime rivals - Canada. All the team had to do was make it past Russia.

 

And they would.

 

Burnie gave them all one of the best pre-game speeches Ryan had heard, pumping up their spirit and their drive - determined to win at all costs. Ryan had promised he would win gold, and he planned to keep it.

 

When they stepped out on the ice, the roar of the crowd was almost defining as almost every member cheered for Russia. Ryan glanced around at the stars and stripes of the crowd and spotted the people he was looking for. A bright orange beard was bouncing up and down as Jack jumped and waved with an equally enthusiastic Kara at his side and a less enthusiastic Joel. But they were still there. Ryan knew the rest of his boys were with Ray, finding speed skating more entertaining the ice hockey, and it didn’t bother him one bit.

 

The puck dropped and the game begun. It was hard and it was tough. Russia was a formidable opponent, easily blocking USA’s shots. But Ryan didn’t give up, and neither did his team. He stayed strong and focused, one with his team. As the minutes ticked down of the first period coming to an end, Ryan and Burnie made their way to Russia’s net, dodging players and passing the puck until Ryan was able to take a shot. The puck whizzed furiously from the end of Edgar Six, straight past the Russian goalie and into the net.

 

Cheers erupted across the stadium and Ryan skated off towards his team, stick raised high and proud. They swarmed him and half-hugged, half-smacked his back in congratulations on the first goal that was made with only seconds left.

 

As the short break played between period one and two, Ryan took the time to look up in the crowd to his boyfriend. What he saw made his heart drop.

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  


He couldn’t have his good luck kisses or any hugs. He knew they were in the stands watching - all but Jack and Ryan, both of whom were at Ryan’s hockey game. Michael’s yelling could be heard easily over the chants of the Russians as Ray and his rival made their way on ice, the third pair to skate that day in the men’s 10,000 m speed skate. Gavin, Geoff, Dan and Griffon all held up American flags to cheer him on and Ray smiled.

 

He took a deep breath as he heard the ‘ready’ crouching low and touching the ice with a hand. He stood stock still, not wanting to cause a false start. Mere seconds passed and the bang of the faux-gun echoed into the rink and him and his opponent were off. Ray pushed his legs with all his might to get the leading edge against the Russian, who also had the same idea.The first corner came up and Ray internally laughed as he got out ahead around the bend from the outside lane. He had this now - he could keep his lead through the 25 laps now that he got it.

 

He should not have gotten so sure of himself.

 

16 laps in, Russia was catching up. His coach told him he was only milliseconds ahead of the other man as he started lap 17. He pushed harder than he had, trying to gain his lead back when he felt it.

 

His right foot lost track and started to slip out from under him. In a hurry, Ray quickly brought his left foot forward in attempts to rebalance himself, but that foot too slipped out from under him. The next few moments were a blur to Ray, but all at once they were crystal clear.

 

From going an average of almost 45 km/h to none, Ray felt his body hit the cold, hard ice first before he slide across the rink into the stands. The pain in his head and shoulder were nothing in comparison to the pain that exploded from his leg. Ray rolled over from his stomach to his back and felt a tug on his right foot as it was caught on something. He pulled and the pain became almost too much and he screamed out; but he kept pulling until his foot came free. His left leg went numb and hot at once and as he looked down, Ray’s face went pale as blood rushed down to where he was looking.

 

His right blade had gotten jammed into his left leg and as a result of pulling it free, blood had started to pour from his leg to the track.

 

Voice shouted at him from all directions, calling his name and calling for the paramedics, all in different languages that hurt Ray’s head. Slowly he started to lose his sight as blood loss started to take its toll on the lad.

 

The last thing he heard before completely being unresponsive was Geoff yelling at Dan to run as fast as he could from the Adler arena to the Shayba arena.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


Dan ran in out of breath and Ryan saw him go straight for Jack, Joel and Kara. He quickly spoke to them, using frantic gestures Jacks face went pale. Kara’s hands flew to her mouth and Joel put a hand on Jack and an arm around Kara, trying to comfort them both. Dan spoke more from what Ryan could see, but Jack shook his head and looked to Ryan, and more words were spoken. In the end, it seemed that Jack and Joel stayed while Kara left with Dan in a hurry. Jack waved at Ryan and gave him a thumbs up, a fake smile plastered on his face.

 

Ryan didn’t know what was wrong, but he suddenly needed to get down with this game as fast as he could. The game however, dragged on just to spite him it seemed. Russia was relentless and scored a goal in the second period and in the third no one seemed able to get any in - resulting in overtime.

 

Frustrated and angry, Ryan became ruthless in attempting to get the goal. He bodychecked a few players out of the way, tripping more with his stick as well. It was 2 minutes and 34 seconds in when Burnie finally got the goal. Ryan rushed up to Burnie to ask if he could leave early. Without even opening his mouth, Burnie shooed him away and Ryan sped as fast as he could to the change rooms. Forgoing a shower and changing as fast as he could, Ryan ran out to find Jack and Joel. Joel, being the tallest of the two, was easiest to spot in the crowd of people so Ryan pushed fans and fellow athletes aside to reach them.

 

“Ray’s seriously injured.” was all Jack said. Ryan stood, staring in disbelief before he started to see red and marched outside. He spotted the closest thing, a simple silver temporary fence and made his way there in a few simple steps before punching it with all his might. It wobbled, almost falling over, but Jack hadrun up behind him and grabbed it before it fell over.

 

“Now is not the damn time Ryan. Ray is hurt and he needs us right now. So get your shit together and under control so we can get out of here.” Jack hissed in his face. The two stared at each other, both wanting to reach out, to kiss, to dominate and control the situation, but they needed to be tactful and not be caught with all the propaganda.

 

Ryan huffed, dropping his shoulders and losing any tenseness he had acquired.

 

“Why didn’t anyone tell me? Why wait?” he asked defeated. Jack braved placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

 

“We wanted you to focus and win your game.” he whispered in reply to his ear. Ryan breathed in the scent of Jack before pulling back.

 

“Let’s go. Our Puerto Rican needs us.” was all that was spoken as the two, now joined by Joel made their way quickly to the first aid center.

 

In the end, Ray was taken out of the last event and had to be sent home to get his legged looked at and any nerve damaged fixed. He was able to walk again in the long run, and shortly after he was back on his skates racing around the track.

 


End file.
